


Secret

by justrandomness224



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Kengo is 16, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justrandomness224/pseuds/justrandomness224
Summary: WARNING!!! Contains RAPE!!! If you are sensitive or gets triggered easily, please don't read this!!!





	1. Secret

_'Utahoshi Kengo's P.O.V'_

_When I first found out, I was only one month in._

_I cried my eyes out._

_Two months later, I told Yuuki and she said that she would be there for me when I needed it._

_That day when I first met Kisaragi Gentarou, I thought that he was stupid and naive. But after a while, I learned that he was actually fun to be around and brought more people into the Kamen Rider Club, including me. He also made everyone closer to each other._

_Thanks to him, I finally have people to call family. For more than two weeks I had been contemplating whether or not to tell the club my secret. Yuuki had told me to go for only when I was sure I was ready. I was nervous and scared, the last person I had told didn't take it well and cut all ties with me, saying I was a freak. One day, I decided, one day, I'll tell them the truth. But not now. Maybe later._

**~ ^.^ ~ ^.^ ~ ^.^ ~ ^.^ ~ ^.^ ~**

**One Month Later**

 

Today was the day. The day I would tell the KRC my secret. I had texted them the night before, saying that I had something extremely important to tell them and would appreciate it if they came slightly earlier than usual for the club meeting. Fortunately, they didn't ask questions and agreed to come early. As they filed in, chattering to each other (or in Kisaragi's case, shouting.)

I took deep breaths and gripped Yuuki's hand tightly as she smiled at me and squeezed back gently. After double checking that everyone was here, I stood up and said, "I'm not gonna beat around the around the bush as it's just gonna make me more nervous."

Pausing there, I took another breath to calm myself down, whispering, "I'm...... pregnant."

"Oh, okay," they said in unison, nodding their heads. Until they fully processed what I had just told them, "EHHHHHH!?!?!?!?!"

"Yuuki, did you know this???" Daimonji asks, still in shock.

"Uh-huh," she nodded, smiling like nothing was out of place, "Kengo-kun made me promise not to tell anybody."

"B-but... HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?!?!?!" JK exclaims, incredulous, "Ne, ne. Kengo, are you even male???"

"Yes, I'm a freaking male." I sighed exasperatedly. Seriously, did any part of my body even look a tiny bit female to them!?!?

Then, Sakuta asked a question I had hoped to not answer, "If you carried her, who's the father?"

I flinched, till now, I can still recall the groping hands and excruciating pain. "I don't know." I answered.

"What happened?" Kazashiro prompts me gently. Inhaling shakily, I told them the story of how I became pregnant. After I had finished, everyone was silent.

Soon after a moment had passed, they grew angry, yelling things about how they would castrate the man if we ever saw him again. Calming down, they swore to protect and help me throughout the rest of my pregnancy.

**~ ^.^ ~ ^.^ ~ ^.^ ~ ^.^ ~ ^.^ ~**

**Five Months Later**

 

When I had gone into labor, the whole club had panicked, screaming and yelling around like headless chickens until Miu-senpai remembered to call an ambulance. Honestly, it would have been quite hilarious to see them yell and run around like the idiots they were if I weren't in so much pain. I feel sorry for the mothers now. I know your pain....

After everything though, it was worth it. I finally got to see my baby girl in the flesh. Damn, can she cry. But when I was released, a Zodiarts decided to appear at the worst possible moment. Which was when I was weaker and when I had a fragile newborn. Thankfully, the fight went without much hassle, and the Crux Zodiart was defeated easily. Things were fine and everything went back to normal. Or as normal, normal can get when you are a high school student raising a child and fighting monsters.

But that was my normal.

Our normal.

The Kamen Rider Club normal.

**~ ^.^ ~ ^.^ ~ ^.^ ~ ^.^ ~ ^.^ ~**

Heyyyyy~ I'm sorry that I'm not updating "I Love You, Forever And Ever", but I honestly have zero inspiration right now and the story was kinda rushed, so I'm going edit and rewrite the story. I'm really sorry to the readers who were looking forward to the story. Anyways, I hoped you liked it and don't forget to comment, review, and follow! Constructive criticism is welcomed.

By the way, if y'all have any ideas on how Kengo became pregnant, please comment down below. I actually have a reason as to why Kengo became pregnant, but I want to see what everybody else thinks. Okay?

Peace~


	2. Secret: The Side Story [M]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! Contains RAPE!!! If you are sensitive or gets triggered easily, please don't read this!!!

_'Utahoshi Kengo's P.O.V'_

_It was just before the start of my second last year at Ama High. I had been walking back from the grocery store near my shared house. I sensed that was something off and changed my slow pace into a quick jog, hoping to get home as soon as possible._

_I gasp as a large, well-built frame tackles me to the ground, making me drop my bags and causing my head to spin from the collision with the hard pavement. I felt my body being dragged across the floor toward an inconvenient (for me, but not for my attacker) alley. As my head clears, the rough, calloused hands trace the sensitive sides of my body, making me squirm uncomfortably._

_The hands move higher and brush across my stomach. They don't stop there though, instead, they move even higher towards my nipples. Crying out, the fingers pinch and scratch at them. When they finally pulled away, I sigh in relief. But they come back, unzipping and pulling my warm jacket off me._

_Shaking my head, I try to push the man off my body, silently praying that this was just a nightmare and that I would wake in my warm, comfy bed back home, with my house mate playing his violin like usual._

_However, my assaulter moves even faster, ripping my shirt into two and tugging down my sweatpants and boxers._

_"No. No...." I mutter frantically, still desperately trying to stop the attacker on my weak frame. He takes no mind and grips my thin wrists, pulling them above my head, ignoring my pained gasp at the tug of my shoulders._

_Tears filled my eyes, it's really happening. I realized. This is really happening to me._

_He undoes his belt with one hand and shoves them down halfway before spitting onto his palm and lubricating his cock before mindlessly shoving his humongous dick into my unprepared entrance._

_I scream, thrash, and cry, but none of it is fruitful. Tears silently run down my face as my body was violated and used. Soon, his thrusts began to speed up and he suddenly changed his angle, causing him to go deeper. Unfortunately, he also found my prostate that way and instead of pain, pleasure ran through my body and a moan was forced from my throat._

_He bites at the nape of my neck and suckles dark spots onto my shoulders. His hand curls around my own cock and tugs harshly, the roughness of his hand stimulating me. I now cry of the overflow of pleasure in my system, he didn't let go nor did he slow down. He thrusts with precision and I cry out again and my vision turns white and I cum, spilling milky white._

_The man continues to thrust, attacking my prostate with so much vigor that my head spun from over-stimulation. Because of my muscles contracting, he came with a low groan. Dragging his softening cock out, I gasp and more tears run down my face as the pain comes back to me. He arranges his clothes, kicks me in the side twice, and spits on me._

_"Fag," he says, then he leaves._

**~ ^.^ ~ ^.^ ~ ^.^ ~ ^.^ ~ ^.^ ~**  

I shot up with a gasp, tears running down my face as I recalled the ugly memories of just a few nights ago. Looking around, I recognize the safety of my two storey house and padded downstairs slowly, trying not to wake up my sleeping housemate. I completely failed at that and sighed as he slowly sat up, blinking blearily at me, messy brown hair sticking up all over the place.

"Kengo? What are you doing?" he mumbles sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing, go back to sleep nii-san." I answer, watching him nod and yawn and lay down again and falling back asleep. Smiling a little at how adorable the violinist could be, I took a bath to relax and then got ready for school in a few hours, fishing up uncompleted homework to pass the time.

Unknowing of the life taking place in me.

 **~ ^.^ ~ ^.^ ~ ^.^ ~ ^.^ ~ ^.^ ~**  

Hi, this is basically how Kengo became pregnant with his baby. Yeah, that's basically it. Guess who his house mate is in the comments below. It's really obvious if you watched most of the Kamen Rider series.

Peace~

 


End file.
